DAYBREAK'S BELL
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakaatta no? Kanashii ne...Presente de Aniversário para Margarida! Casal: Melinda x Shura de Edo
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pretence… E se pertencesse, Seiya estaria perdido! HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua**_

_**Um dia adiantada... Mas amanhã é níver de quem? Hein? Hein? Hein? **_

_**Siiiiiim! É de uma das pessoinhas que considero especial nesse mundo FF(chuta), Margarida minha florrr! parabéns! Aqui seu presentinho, como me pediu, Shura e Melinda de Edo, side story! Saiu maior do que pensei...o.o Era para ser uma one-shot, mas acabei me empolgando...^^""""" Tá meio cruel, mas faz parte xD *apanha***_

_**O título me deu um trabalhão, não conseguia achar um nome bom, aí me lembrei da música tema desse casal!**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Daybreak's Bell**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Era cerca de 9 da noite, Melinda Grant se preparava para dormir, os longos cabelos castanhos presos em um trança, vestia uma camisola de algodão longa e branca por baixo de um robe. Ela esta a inquieta, o bebê de 5 meses não parava de mexer em sua barriga, Seu marido Aiolos havia saído para uma ronda pelos arredores como fazia todas as noites. Ainda era jovem, 21 anos recém completados, casou-se jovem, aos 17, como toda boa moça. Seu marido Aiolos era um dos mais disputados de sua região, garotas faziam filas para dançar com ele nos bailes e suas mães ficavam desesperadas para que elas se casassem com eles.

Mas ele tinha olhos apenas para Melinda, desde a primeira vez que a viu, debutando em seu vestido azul céu, uma dança para perceber que era com ela que queria viver o resto de sua vida. Estava grávida do primeiro filho, o tão esperado herdeiro.

Apagou as velas do quarto, deixando apenas uma no criado mudo, se ajeitou nos travesseiros altos e se cobriu com a grossa coberta. Tentou dormir, mas não conseguiu, havia algo errado...

Alguém bateu à porta, com o coração na mão, ela correu os corredores, ela viu do alto da escada quando Aiolia, irmão mais novo de seu marido entrou pela porta com as roupas sujas de sangue.

- Aiolia? E o Aiolos?- Melinda diz começando a tremer.

- Olha Mel, fique calma...- Aiolia não conseguia olhar nos olhos da cunhada.- Olos morreu... Foi assassinado.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ela arregalou os olhos, sentindo sua pressão cair, ela deixou o corpo amolecer e caiu escadas à baixo.

- Melinda!- Ela apenas ouviu Aiolia gritar seu nome.

oOoOoOoOo

Quando ela abriu os olhos viu o teto branco, sentia um vazio no peito, sua cabeça doía, seu corpo todo doía, ela sentiu que havia algo errado, passou as mãos na barriga, a elevação da gravidez havia sumido, com um salto ela se coloca sentada, a garota que dormia sentada na poltrona ao lado se levanta assustada.

- Melinda?- Pergunta a jovem de traços orientais.

- Kaho... Meu filho...- Ela se desespera.

- Calma Melinda...- Diz Kaho.

- NÃO ME DIGA PARA FICAR CALMA!- Grita Melinda, fazendo a outra ficar ereta e arregalar os olhos rosados devido ao susto. Não era do feitio de Melinda ficar alterada.

- Você abortou.- Diz outra garota idêntica a primeira, fora a cor dos olhos que eram vermelhos, entrando pela porta com um copo de água.

- Miho...- Diz a mais velha se levantando e arrumando a saia.

- Omitir isso não vai adiantar nada.- Miho coloca o copo no criado mudo.- Sei que a dor é grande, mas você precisa ser forte.- A garota senta na cama e segura forte as mãos da amiga.

- ... Por Deus... Me diga que é mentira...- Melinda desaba em lágrimas, se agarrando à Miho.

oOoOoOoOo

O caixão de Aiolos estava lacrado, seu assassinato foi cruel. Ao ouvirem o grito do irmão, Aiolia correu ao seu encontro, encontrando seu corpo caído perto do pasto, sua cabeça estava à alguns metros longe, havia pegadas de cavalo. Alguém decepou a cabeça de Aiolos com algo muito afiado e em alta velocidade. Ao lado do caixão maior, havia um menor, em madeira branca, o filho que nasceria à alguns meses que foi perdido devido à queda.

Melinda toda de preto estava de pé ao lado dos caixões, sua face era dura e fechada, não havia mais lágrimas. Ao seu lado, as gêmeas seguravam suas mãos, a mais velha desabava em lágrimas enquanto a mais nova segurava o choro.

- Minhas condolências Senhora Grant.- Diz um homem se aproximando, era alto e de cabelos longos e escuros.

- Saga, quero saber quem foi o responsável.- As palavras saíram secas dos lábios de Melinda.

- Não acho que seja uma boa hora para isso.

- Foi Shura.- Diz um homem de cabelos curtos e rosas.

- Alberich!- repreende Saga.

- É o direito de Melinda saber.- Diz o outro.

- Quem é Shura?- Melinda pergunta sem virar o rosto.

- Um assassino de aluguel. É famoso por decepar suas vítimas com um espada chamada Scalibur.

- Quem iria querer matar Aiolos? Ele não tem inimigos!- Diz Kaho.

- Estamos investigando.- Diz Saga.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, sabe onde me procurar.- Alberich diz para Melinda, se afastando junto à Saga.

- Não gosto daquele sujeito.- Diz Kaho, a irmã concorda com um menear.

- Shura...- Melinda repete baixinho, fechando o punho.

oOoOoOo

Dois anos haviam se passado, Melinda era outra pessoa, cortou os longos cabelos, agora na altura dos ombros, trocou os longos vestidos por calças, seu nome agora era Edward Grant.

Cavalgava pelos campos atrás de um bezerro perdido, era uma área na qual não estava muito acostumada. De repente uma raposa cruza o caminho deles, fazendo o cavalo se assustar e empinar, derrubando Melinda, que bate a cabeça em uma pedra e perde a consciência, o cavalo parte em disparada.

oOoOoOo

Sua cabeça latejava, ela abre os olhos vendo o teto de palha, ela ouve barulhos metálicos, sentado de súbito, ela vê um rapaz a olhar assustado, ele lustrava um espada.

- Onde estou? Quem é você?- É a primeira coisa que ela pergunta.

- Calma, senhorita.- Responde o rapaz de cabelos escuros e arrepiados.

- Senhorita?- Só agora ela percebe que estava sem a camisa.- O que fez seu pervertido?- Ela esbraveja puxando a coberta.

- Não se preocupe, não fiz nada demais além de lavar sua camisa suja de sangue.

- O que aconteceu?- Pergunta Melinda.

- Eu é quem pergunto, a encontrei desacordada nos campos.

- Eu devo ter caído do cavalo, não me lembro direito...

- Como se chama?- Pergunta o rapaz.

- Edwa... Melinda Grant.- Ela corrige, vendo que não adiantava mentir seu nome.

- Prazer, me chamo Shura...- Mal terminou de dizer seu nome, sentiu seu corpo ser derrubado, algo espetava em sua garganta.- O que está fazendo? Eu salvei sua vida!

- VOCÊ DESTRUIU MINHA VIDA!- Melinda diz aos berros, lágrimas que ela pensou estarem secas começaram a brotar de seus olhos.- Quem te pagou?

- Do que está falando sua maluca!- Shura não conseguia se mexer.

- Quem pagou oque? Não sei do que está falando! Cuidado com essa espada! Ela é afiada!

- Eu sei, Scalibur não é?- Melinda aperta a lâmina na garganta de Shura, fazendo um pequeno corte, de onde escorre um filete fino de sangue.

- Como sabe o nome dela?

- Sei muito de você! Um assassino de aluguel, que mata por míseras moedas de ouro!

- Você está enganada!- Diz Shura, ele sente Melinda apertar mais a espada contra sua garganta.- Tudo bem, eu fui um assassino. Mas isso faz uns anos atrás, não mato nem uma mosca à mais de 3 anos!

- Mentiroso!- Melinda tinha fogo de ira nos olhos.- Você matou meu marido! Decepou a cabeça dele como faz com todas as suas vítimas!

- Não estou mentindo! Olhe!- Ele mostra o braço direito, onde havia uma enorme cicatriz no ante braço, não parecia muito recente, ela afrouxa um pouco a espada.- Não consigo segurar minha espada direito, muito menos atacar alguém! Sinto muito por seu marido, mas não fui eu! Juro por tudo que há de mais sagrado! Pela alma de minha mãe!

Um turbilhão de coisas vem à cabeça de Melinda, Shura não parecia estar mentindo, a cicatriz era feia, e a espada pesada, ela a segurava com as duas mãos. Por fim ela solta a espada, o som pesado e metálico se espalha pelo ambiente, ela cai de joelhos aos prantos.

- Olha, eu...- Shura coloca a mão no ombro de Melinda.

- Não me toque! Não sinta pena de mim!- Ela o afasta com um tapa, novamente uma tontura faz o corpo da jovem pender para frente, Shura a ampara, a levando para a cama.

- Está com febre...- Diz Shura colocando a mão testa dela, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

- Aiolos... Me desculpe...- Melinda balbucia enquanto Shura pega um pano e o molha em uma bacia com água fria.- ... Nosso filho...

Enquanto molhava sua testa, Shura começa a sentir pena dela, ao mesmo tempo que repara na beleza da jovem, a pele branca e delicada, os lábios rosados...

- Tão bonita, tão jovem...- Diz Shura.

oOoOoOo

Melinda abre os olhos mas não se mexe, estava deitada de frente para a parede de madeira.

- Amava muito seu marido não?- Pergunta Shura percebendo que ela estava acordada.

- Não lhe dei liberdade para perguntar essas coisas.- Melinda diz sem se virar.

- Devia pelo menos me agradecer por ter lhe salvo a vida.

- Devia ter me deixado para morrer...- Ela diz amargamente.- Poderia estar junto à eles agora...

- Seu marido e filho?- Pergunta Shura.- Falou deles enquanto delirava.

-...- Melinda nada disse, estava com uma vontade louca de socar alguém, socaria Shura, se não estivesse tão fraca.

- Como sabia que eu era um assassino? Sobre minha tática e sobre minha espada?

- Isso importa?- Melinda pergunta seca.

- Claro que importa! Tem alguém usando minha tática e provavelmente meu nome para matar pessoas. Estou sendo injustiçado! Tenho mais que o direito de saber.

- Foi um primo quem me disse que foi você. Um amigo da família, que está investigando o caso, me disse que não tinha dúvidas que era você!- Diz Melinda.

- Pois eles estão enganados! Não fui eu!

- Como posso acreditar em você? Me confirmou que matava pessoas!- Diz Melinda finalmente se virando para encarar Shura.

- E reafirmo que fui um assassino! Me arrependo até a alma por esse meu passado! – Diz Shura.- Eles podem estar enganados!

- Saga e Alberich nunca se enganaram com um caso!- Diz Melinda.

- Repete o nome que disse...- Shura pergunta espantado.

- Saga?

- Não, o outro...

- Alberich.

A cara de Shura passa do espanto para raiva.

oOoOoOoOo

Nyaaaaaah! O que achou? Espero que tenha gostado...

Aham! Nesse mato te cachorro! Onde tem dedo de Alberich coisa boa não tem...u.u *apanha do Alberich*

Jya... bjnhos x3333


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pretence… E se pertencesse, Seiya estaria perdido! HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua**_

_**Segundo capítulo gente! *o* Fico realmente muito feliz que você tenha gostado, margarida! Sorry os possíveis erros...^^"" A lesada aqui não revisa xP O primeiro foi muitoooo cruel, esse ai ser um pouco, mas tá mais pra doido varrido xD**_

_**Well, curta o segundo! E já é dia 2 aqui! são 9 da manhã de um sábado fresco de outono... HAAPY NÍVER linda! Felicidades!**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

- Foi ele...- Diz Shura.

- O que tem meu primo?- Pergunta Melinda.

- Há dois anos mais ou menos, um homem me procurou, se identificando como Alberich, não me esqueço desse nome, não é um nome muito comum.- Diz Shura pensativo.

- Alberich te procurou? O que ele queria?- Melinda já estava de pé.

- Ele...- Shura olha uma vez para Melinda firmemente.- Ele me pediu que matasse um homem para ele. Me ofereceu muito dinheiro, quando recusei a oferta, ele ficou nervoso e começou a quebrar as coisas, começamos a brigar e ele me cortou o braço com uma de minhas espadas.- Diz ele mostrando o antebraço com a enorme cicatriz.

- Alberich? Mas porque?- Melinda balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Ele me disse que esse homem estava atrapalhando seus planos, que ele havia roubado a mulher de sua vida.- Diz Shura.- Acredito que ele falava de você...

- É mentira!- Melinda tremia, lágrimas começavam a brotar novamente de seus olhos..

- Posso te provar.- Diz Shura.- Quero um encontro com ele, acredito que ele me reconheceria.

- Porque quer um encontro com ele? O que isso vai mudar?

- Muda tudo! Estou sendo culpado de um crime que não cometi! Jurei ao túmulo de minha mãe que nunca mais mataria ninguém, nem por mil moedas de ouro!

- ...- Melinda nada diz, apenas olha para o chão.

- Jurei nunca mais matar ninguém, mas quero muito matar aquele canalha...- Shura fecha o punho.

- Quer matar ele por ter usado seu nome?- Melinda olha para Shura.

- Não só por isso.- Shura olha firmemente para Melinda.- Mas por ter feito você sofrer. Juro que irei me vingar por você!

Melinda sente seu coração abalar com aquelas palavras, ela não se sentia assim desde a morte de Aiolos. Ela se sentiu culpada.

oOoOoOo

Assim que Melinda entra pela porta, Miho e Kaho correm para abraçá-la.

- Melinda!- Saga suspira aliviado, seguido de Shaka e Camus, maridos de Kaho e Miho respectivamente.

- Onde estava? Estávamos preocupados!- Diz Alberich.

- Eu cai do cavalo, mas estou bem, um... Uma senhora me ajudou, fiquei esses dois dias na casa dela.- Melinda segurava a vontade de esganar Alberich.

- Está tudo bem mesmo?- Kaho verificava se não havia nada fora do lugar na amiga.

- Venha, precisa de um bom banho e um descanso.- Miho leva Melinda para o segundo andar.

Melinda conta o ocorrido às gêmeas, o encontro com Shura e o plano deles.

- Eu sabia que aquelezinho era capaz disso!- Diz Kaho revoltada.

- Pretende mesmo fazer essa loucura? Acredita mesmo nesse tal de Shura? Ele é um assassino!- Miho pergunta preocupada.

- Ele foi um assassino.- Corrige Melinda.- Eu quero muito acreditar nele, ele não parecia estar mentindo.

- Confiamos no seu julgamento.- Diz Miho depois de trocar olhares com a irmã.

- Pode contar com a gente!- Diz Kaho.- Só tem um problema... Saga irá acreditar?

- Eu irei falar com ele.- Diz Melinda.

oOoOoOo

Conforme o plano, Melinda chamou Alberich para um jantar à dois.

Fazia muito tempo que ela não usava aquelas roupas, se sentia um pouco estranha, com um elegante vestido de veludo azul escuro, ela esperava pelo convidado na sala de estar.

- O senhor Alberich.- Anuncia o mordomo.

- Obrigada Samuel.- Melinda se levanta e vai ao encontro do primo na sala de jantar.

- Está deslumbrante minha querida.- Alberich beija o dorso da mão de Melinda.- Fiquei surpreso com o convite, e muito feliz é claro. Não pensei que a veria nesses trajes novamente, vejo que se recuperou da morte de Aiolos.

- Acho que já era o momento de me recuperar.- Diz Melinda com um sorriso forçadamente gentil.

- A vendo novamente bem desse jeito, me faz lembrar da época em que éramos mais jovens.- Diz Alberich ajeitando a cadeira para que Melinda sentasse.- Acho que é uma boa hora para dizer que sempre fui apaixonado por você. Queria muito que você me desse uma chance.- Diz Alberich, fazendo uma massagem nos ombros de Melinda.

- Não sei se devemos, somos primos.

- O que isso importa se eu te amo?- Alberich diz bem próximo ao ouvido de Melinda, sentindo que a jovem se arrepiou, ele beija o pescoço alvo e longo.

- Aqui não, Alberich...- Melinda se levanta, se afastando do outro.

- Não posso agüentar mais esse meu desejo reprimido.- Alberich se aproxima de Melinda, tentando beijá-la.

- Na biblioteca!- Ela diz se esquivando.- Vamos para um lugar mais sossegado.

- Ótima sugestão.- Alberich estende o braço para Melinda.

Alberich abre as portas da biblioteca, deixando que Melinda entrasse primeiro, fechando a porta em seguida, as cortinas balançam com o vento, assim que elas param, Alberich percebe que havia alguém sentado na poltrona.

- O que faz aqui?- Alberich pergunta assustado ao reconhecer quem era.

oOoOoOoOo

- Vejo que se lembra muito bem de mim...- Shura se levanta com um sorriso.

- Todos sabem quem você é! Assassino de aluguel!- Alberich não conseguia esconder o nervosismo.- Vou chamar a polícia! Irá ser preso!

- Ninguém vai chamar a polícia.- A voz de Melinda era dura, ela tinha uma espada apontada para Alberich.

- O que está fazendo Melinda?- Alberich pergunta assustado.

- Ela já sabe que foi você quem me procurou para pedir que matasse o marido dela. Mas como recusei e fui ferido, você tenha arranjado outra pessoa para o serviço.- Diz Shura.

- Ou... Foi você quem matou Aiolos!- Melinda diz.

- Do que está falando Melinda? Eu nunca faria isso!- Alberich se mostra surpreso.

- Você é um ótimo espadachim, e cavalga muito bem também! Já o vi em treinos com Aiolos. Não seria difícil para alguém como você.- Diz Melinda.

- Está louca? Porque faria isso?

- Porque é apaixonado por ela e morria de inveja do Aiolos!- Diz Shura.- Chega de teatro!

Alberich abaixa o rosto, parecia estar chorando, soltava um ruído estranho, seus ombros balançando primeiro levemente, para logo balançar mais forte, junto com um riso, ele gargalhava freneticamente, jogando a cabeça para trás. Melinda e Shura dão passos para trás, surpreendidos com tal ato.

- Sim! Eu o matei!- A face de Alberich estava alterada, como um louco.- E como me senti satisfeito com isso, queria ter me banhado do seu sangue.- Ele faz uma cara de prazer.

- Porque você fez isso!- Melinda se recuperava da vontade de vomitar.

- Porque?- Alberich pergunta de maneira teatral, se aproximando de Melinda, que se afasta mais, mas ainda apontando a espada para Alberich.- Por VOCÊ! Sua vadia!

Alberich segura o cabo da espada, puxando a lâmina com tudo, desarmando Melinda, sangue mancha a lâmina, pingando no chão.

- Eu sempre fui apaixonado por você! Mas você nunca reparou em mim!- Alberich batia no próprio peito.- Foi se apaixonar por aquele almofadinha! Se casou com ele e pior! Fizeram um filho! Mas eu tinha um plano... Seria perfeito se esse imbecil não estivesse estragado tudo!- Diz apontando para Shura.- Tinha que ter parado de matar? Eu ofereci muito dinheiro, muito... Mas ele não aceitou... Nenhuma moeda...

Alberich andava de um lado para o outro com a espada nas mãos.

- Mas não tinha problema, eu sei muito bem empunhar uma espada, e sei cavalgar muito bem... Agora tinha um culpado... Precisava apenas arrumar uma espada tão afiada quanto a Scalibur e treinar um pouco um corte rápido. Mas isso foi o de menos, pois sou incrivelmente eficiente. Esperei apenas o momento certo... Todas as noites eu seguia Aiolos nas rondas noturnas, e aquele dia o vi sozinho no campo...- O olhar de Alberich estava maníaco.- Sai de onde estava em alta velocidade e cortei a cabeça dele. Zapt!- Ele faz o movimento com as mãos.

- ...co...- Melinda balbucia.

- O que você disse?- Alberich se vira para ela.

- LOUCO! Eu disse que você é um LOUCO! ASSASSINO!- Grita Melinda louca de raiva.

- Humph.- Alberich faz pouco caso.- O que você vai fazer?

- Ela nada, mas eu vou matar você!- Shura parte para cima de Alberich.

- Idiota! O que vai fazer se mal consegue segurar uma espada?- Alberich facilmente desarma Shura batendo em sua espada, em seguida ele avança dando um golpe lateral que faz um corte na barriga de Shura, que cai de joelhos sangrando, apontando a espada no pescoço deste com um sorriso vitorioso.- Devia ter te matado quando tive a chance, mas precisava de um culpado. Agora não me é mais útil... Morra...

Alberich ergue a espada, mas Melinda corre em sua direção com uma adaga. O rapaz foi mais rápido, virando o braço e dando um soco no rosto dela, que cai sobre uma mesinha.

- Chega!- Saga sai de trás de uma porta, ele escutou toda a confissão de Alberich.- Você está fora de si! Está preso pela morte de Aiolos Grant!

- Cala a boca!- Alberich ataca Saga, que teve apenas tempo de se esquivar, mas é atingido no ombro, caindo no chão. Alberich se prepara para dar o golpe final em Saga.

- Ainda não acabamos, idiota!- Diz Shura.

Assim que Alberich se vira, sente algo rasgar seu abdômen, Shura havia encravado a Scalibur, que atravessou o corpo do outro, outro movimento e a espada é retirada, cuspindo sangue, ele cai no chão, dando alguns espasmos antes de ficar imóvel.

Shura derruba a Scalibur e cai de joelhos ofegante, antes de cai com a cara no cão.

- SHURA!- Melinda corre para aparar o rapaz que sangrava muito.

oOoOoOo

Oooooooh! Sou cruel! HuaHuaHuaHua *espancada* x.x

Alberich saiu malucão não? xDDDDDD Wellm mais um pouco de crueldade antes do final... O que será que essa louca deixou para o último capítulo? LEIAM!

bjnhos x3333


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saint Seiya não me pretence… E se pertencesse, Seiya estaria perdido! HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua**_

_**Finalmente o último capítulo! *o* Saiu mais curtinho que os outros dois, mas bom, não resisto à um final feliz xDDDD**_

_**Quem não sabe, Kaho e Miho também são personagens de Edo xD**_

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Ele só precisa de um longo descanso.- Diz Shaka para Melinda, guardando os curativos. Shura dormia.

- Saga também está novinho em folha!- Diz Kaho dando um tapinha no ombro do outro que faz uma careta.

- O que vai fazer à respeito?- Melinda pergunta sobre Shura, ela estava com o rosto um pouco inchado devido ao soco que levou de Alberich.

- O que quer fazer?- Pergunta Saga.

- Eu não sei.- responde Melinda com um longo suspiro.

- Já levaram o corpo.- Diz Miho entrando no quarto.- Está tudo bem?- pergunta se aproximando de Melinda.

- Estou. Um pouco aliviada de saber que o verdadeiro assassino de Aiolos teve o que merece.

- Descanse por hoje.- Diz Saga terminando de abotoar a camisa.

- Eu e Miho dormiremos aqui hoje.- Diz Kaho.

- Não precisa. Estou bem. Sério.- Diz Melinda.

- Vamos Kaho.- Diz Shaka puxando a esposa.

- Tem certeza?- A japonesa olha mais uma vez para Melinda que sorri de volta.

Assim quer todos saem, Melinda volta para o quarto onde Shura dormia, ela senta na beira da cama e limpa o rosto dele com um pano molhado. Shura segura em suas mãos.

- Shura...- Melinda se assusta.- Precisa descansar.

Shura abre os olhos devagar, olhando a jovem nos olhos. Melinda sente novamente seu coração balançar, ela se levanta apressada, indo até a janela.

- Está com medo de mim?- Pergunta Shura.

- Porque estaria?- Ela pergunta sem virar o rosto.

- Ou tem medo de amar de novo?- Shura tenta se levantar, mas acaba gemendo de dor.

- Não faça esforço!- Melinda corre para ajudar o outro a se deitar.

Shura levanta o corpo e beija Melinda, que se assusta e arregala os olhos, ela tenta se afastar, mas ele a segurava pelo braço. Aos poucos ela vai deixando se levar, ele solta seu braço e agora puxa sua nuca, ela se apóia no peito dele, Shura acaba gemendo com a dor, fazendo Melinda se afastar novamente.

- Não devia ter feito isso!- Melinda sai correndo.

- Burro!- Diz Shura se jogando na cama.

oOoOoOoOo

Melinda bate a porta de seu quarto e se joga na cama, se sentia totalmente culpada, nunca imaginou que poderia sentir algo por alguém além de Aiolos. E chorando ela adormeceu...

_Um campo florido, um suave cheiro de lavanda, Melinda corria entre as flores, borboletas voavam em meio às pétalas. Ao longe ela vê uma pessoa debaixo de uma frondosa árvore, ela logo o reconhece, vestido de branco, Aiolos tinha uma criança nos braços._

_- Aiolos!- Melinda corre para abraçá-lo.- Queria tanto te encontar...- Ela diz entre lágrimas._

_- Também queria...- Aiolos dá um sorriso suave.- Mas precisamos ir..._

_- Mas porque? Me leve com vocês!- Diz Melinda, Aiolos balança a cabeça negativamente._

_- Não é sua hora.- Aiolos se afasta. _

_- Mas...- Melinda chorava._

_- Precisa viver. E ser feliz!- Diz Aiolos suavemente.- Não se sinta culpada em amar novamente. Já sofreu demais, merece mais do que nunca ser feliz! Nós iremos nos encontrar, quando for a hora. E nessa hora, quero que tenha muitas coisas para me contar, seus filhos, netos, bisnetos... Todas as alegrias e tristezas._

_- Aiolos..._

_- Estarei esperando, eu e ele.- Diz mostrando o bebê que sorri._

_Ambos são engolidos por uma luz intensa._

Melinda acorda entre lágrimas, ela olha para o lado, o sol estava forte, um sorriso brota em seus lábios.

Vestindo um vestido branco, ela vai até o quarto onde Shura estava, mas ele estava vazio, Melinda então corre escadas à baixo.

- Samuel, onde está o hospede?- Pergunta Melinda.

- Saiu de manhã cedinho...- Ele mal teve tempo de terminar a frase, Melinda sal porta à fora.

Indo até o celeiro, pegou um de seus cavalos, partindo em disparada pela estrada de terra. Sentia-se mais leve, como se anos de agonia tivessem sido tiradas de suas costas.

Logo ela chega à cabana de Shura, mas ele não estava, ela deixa seu cavalo e corre para procurar por ele.

Shura estava sentado em uma pedra na frente de um lago cristalino, chutava pequenos pedregulhos.

- Shura?- Melinda chama por ele, andando por entre os pinheiros, logo o encontrando sentado.- Shura!

- Melinda?- Shura se levanta e a olha assustado.

Melinda corre até ele, o abraçando, Shura se desequilibra mas não cai.

- Ai...- Ele faz uma careta, sentindo a dor do corte.

- Me desculpa!- Melinda se afasta.

- O que está fazendo aqui?- Ele pergunta.

- Isso!- Melinda o beija.

Ao longe, no horizonte, a imagem de Aiolos sorrindo e virando as costas, sumindo no sol.

oOoOoOoOo

_**the End...**_

oOoOoOoOo

Finalzinho saiu meio tosco xDDDD Tentarei me redmir na próxima...^^""""

Espero que tenha curtido o presente Margarida! E thnxs à todos que leram!

bnhos x3333


End file.
